dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skok przez płot
Streszczenie Żółw Verne i jego leśni przyjaciele budzą sie po długiej, zimowej drzemce. I z przerażeniem stwierdzają, że świat wokół nich zmienił się nie do poznania. Znikł las, a w samym środku ich "posiadłości" wyrósł wysoki, zielony żywopłot. Po jego drugiej stronie mieszkają dziwaczne dwunożne istoty, które zamiast jeść aby żyć, żyją po to, by jeść, co ma być według nich "przepustką do lepszego życia". Co więcej, te istoty, zwane ludźmi, nigdy nie mają dosyć. Zwierzaki odkrywają też po "swojej stronie" nowego lokatora. Jest nim szop pracz RJ, który dobrze zna życie, a przede wszystkim ludzi, na temat których opowiada niesamowite historie. Podejrzliwy a nawet trochę o niego zazdrosny, ostrożny Verne pragnie, aby jego leśna rodzina została na znanym jej od urodzenia, bezpiecznym terenie. Zgodnie jednak z powiedzeniem, że śmieci jednego człowieka są skarbem dla innych, RJ ma własne powody, aby przekonać zwierzaki, by niczego się nie obawiając, śmiało korzystali z obecności nowych dwunożnych sąsiadów. Leśna gromada ma też swojego "wiernego" wroga, obdarzonego olbrzymim apetytem niedźwiedzia Vincenta, który przed zapadnięciem w zimowy sen zgromadził wystarczającą ilość jedzenia, aby zapewnić sobie odpowiednie zapasy tłuszczu i zadowolenia. Tak jest jednak do chwili, gdy RJ usiłując dobrać się do jego dóbr, przez przypadek je niszczy. Teraz ma tydzień, żeby odbudować zapasy, inaczej Vincent będzie zmuszony przerzucić się na inny rodzaj pożywienia. RJ musi poprosić zwierzaki o pomoc. Obsada/dubbing Wersja angielska: * Bruce Willis- RJ * Garry Shandling- Verne * Steve Carell- Hammy * William Shatner- Ozzie * Avril Lavigne- Heather (córka Ozzie'ego) * Wanda Sykes- Stella * Nick Nolte- Vincent * Eugene Levy- Lou * Catherine O’Hara- Penny * Omid Djalili- Tiger * Allison Janney- Gladys * Thomas Haden Church- Dwayne van Dal * Debra Wilson- Debbie Wersja polska: * Zbigniew Suszyński- RJ * Adam Ferency- Verne * Jarosław Domin- Hammy * Marek Obertyn- Ozzie * Joanna Jabłczyńska- Heather * Joanna Wizmur- Stella * Krzysztof Kowalewski- Vincent * Grzegorz Pawlak- Lou * Agata Kulesza- Penny * Jarosław Boberek- Tiger * Joanna Jeżewska- Gladys * Krzysztof Stelmaszyk- Dwayne van Dal * Anna Apostolakis- Debbie Ciekawostki: * Gene Wilder miał propozycję by zagrać jedną z głównych postaci, jednak ją odrzucił. * Początkowo głos R.J.'a podkładać miał Jim Carrey. * Verne bardzo dużo mówi o swoim ogonku, jednak znika on w scenach, w których żółw jest bez skorupy. * W scenie z wózkiem łańcuch oraz zabawki pojawiają się znikąd między kółkami wózka. * Kiedy Vincent, Czyściciel i Gladys zostają porażeni turboodfutrzaczem, Vern i RJ mają okulary, a kiedy je zdejmują, wyglądają, jakby byli opaleni. Jednak kiedy chwilę później wracają do lasu, wyglądają normalnie. Nie ma żadnego śladu na sierści po okularach. * Film zrealizowano w Los Angeles, w Kalifornii (USA). * Twórcy początkowo chcieli obsadzić Billa Murraya i Harolda Ramisa w rolach RJ oraz Verne * W wersji angielskiej Hammy proponuje nazwać żywopłot imieniem "Steve". Nawiązuje to do Steve'a Carella, który podkładał głos pod wiewiórkę. * Film powstał w oparciu o komiks Michael Fry'a i T. Lewis'a pod tym samym tytułem (Over the Hedge). W komiksie mamy 3 postacie: RJ, Hammy-ego i Verna. W komiksie Vern i RJ znają się już od początku historii (w film przedstawia histrorię ich poznania). Komiks jest satyrą na amerykańską codzienność na przedmieściach. * W scenie, w której Hammy doznaje efektów działania kofeiny na jego organizm znajduje się błąd. Po tym jak Ozzie mówi: "Teraz Hammy, leć, leć, leć!", kamera pokazuje jego oko. W źrennicy oka widać ziemię widzianą z kosmosu, którego widoku nie mógł widzieć. Można jednak potraktować to jako celowy zabieg łączący tą scenę z następną, w której widzimy zwalniający glob ziemski . * Na sygnał RJ mówiącego "Podkład – Start!", zwierzęta uruchamiają dziecięcą zabawkę imitując głosy zwierząt. Głos który słyszymy to ryk krowy, jednak na tarczy tej zabawki nie ma obrazka z krową. * Równolegle z filmem powstała gra wydana pod tym samym tytułem na GameCube, Play Station 2, PC, Xbox, Nintendo DS i Gameboy Advance. Gra ta jest typową platformówką, w której oprócz unieszkodliwiania wrogów przy pomocy broni takich jak kij do golfa czy wałek do ciasta, wykonujemy proste zadania typu przenieś to tam albo rozwal to itp. * Film często błędnie jest uznawany przez niezorientowanych za dzieło studia Sony Pictures. Spowodowane jest to stylistyką postaci. Zobacz też en:Over the Hedge Kategoria:Filmy